Is Getting Shocked Supposed To Feel Like That?
by cutesarge112
Summary: Mako tries to tell korra he likes her, Asami and Bolin get together, and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo get the insight of Korra's realtionship with Mako, Asami, and Bolin. What could possibly go wrong now? Bolin/Asami and Mako/korra going on.


Korra, Mako, Bolin and the Airbenders just arrived at Tarrlok's 'Gala.' As they were all getting out if the Satomobiles, Korra and Mako both looked out their windows at City Hall. It was all lit up with lights brighter than fire. And on the front of City Hall held two _very_ large posters of Korra. She was standing in her Water Tribe clothes with one hand on her hip.

'Well this is going to be a disaster!'

Korra thought to herself.

Seeing Korra wasn't going to like this at all, Bolin went over to Korra and said, "Don't worry, everything will be over before you know it."

"I wish that were true," Korra said looking at the ground.

"Well, we might as well start heading in there," Tenzin said.

Korra let out a sigh and reluctantly followed the Airbenders inside with Mako and Bolin on either side of her.

Once they all made it into the Gala, Ikki and Meelo took off running around with Jinora walking behind them with her head held down.

Suddenly, Tenzin turned to face Korra. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, this isn't like Tarrlok to throw a party just for the fun of it, now I want you to keep your guard up. Understood?" Tenzin said.

"Understood," Korra said nodding her head in understanding. Tenzin also nodded his head then turned and went to talk to the other Councilmembers with Pema.

Just as Korra turned to face Mako and Bolin she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Tarrlok.

"Hello Avatar Korra," Tarrlok said. "I'm so happy you could make it." Tarrlok saw Mako and Bolin standing there and nodded his head. "Gentlemen." Mako and Bolin bowed slightly at him.

"Korra, I'm sorry to say but I must steal you away for a little while," Tarrlok said. He placed his hand on the small of Korra's back and guided her through the crowd of people.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"There are a few people you have to meet," Tarrlok replied.

"Why?"

"Because, you are the Avatar and it is your duty. Now quit complaining and let's go," Tarrlok said rudely. That caught Korra completely by surprise. So she shut up and went with Tarrlok.

Their first stop was to see Hiroshi Sato.

"Hello, Hiroshi. It's nice to see you again," Korra said politely.

"It's nice to see you again too, Avatar Korra," Hiroshi replied.

Korra didn't want to sound rude or anything, but she _really _wanted to know if or where Asami was.

"Asami!" Hiroshi called out as if reading Korra's mind.

Korra looked over to see Asami with two drinks in her hand walking over to them.

"Hey Korra," Asami said once she was near them.

"Hey Asami," Korra replied.

"I didn't know you all have already met," Tarrlok said confused.

"Yes, Korra and Asami are best friends," Hiroshi said. "Have been for about a month now."

"Really, how did you girls meet?" Tarrlok asked.

"Oh, it was a funny story," Hiroshi said grinning, but Asami and Korra knew better and rolled their eyes. "Here, I'll tell you."

Korra and Asami took that as their chance to escape. They walked away together toward the drink table.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Asami said.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner, but Bolin had a little trouble getting dressed," Korra said looking around trying to find Mako and Bolin.

"Well, for what it's worth, they both look good," Asami said looking over at Mako and Bolin. "Doesn't Bolin just look so cute? The newspaper pictures don't do him justice."

Korra knew Asami was head-over-heals for Bolin, but she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey, Asami, if you like Bolin so much why don't you just ask him out on a date?" Korra asked.

"I would, but I'm afraid he'll turn me down," Asami said looking down at her drink.

"Hey Asami, Hey Korra," Bolin called still far enough away that him and Mako were just out of earshot.

"Hey, don't think like that," Korra said trying to cheer up Asami. "Bolin likes you too, okay?"

"He does?" Asami asked eyes wide with shock.

"Yep." Korra wanted to continue their conversation, but Mako and Bolin were too close.

"Ask him to dance," Korra whispered turning around to get a drink.

"Are you crazy?!" Asami said a bit too loudly that other couples turned to look at them.

"Hey girls, everything okay?" Mako asked when him and Bolin reached Korra and Asami.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Korra said turning to face Mako. "And no I'm not crazy, I'm being serious," Korra said turning her attention back to Asami.

"But what if the answer's no? What then, oh great and powerful Avatar?" Asami said being discrete about what they were talking about. Asami and Korra heard Mako and Bolin snicker and that last comment.

"First of all, the answer won't be no; and second of all don't ever call me that again," Korra said. She thought about something for a moment, then asked "Well, what if I ask?"

Asami looked at her like she _really was_ crazy. "No. No way, no."

Korra groaned. "Awww, why not?"

"Um, girls, mind telling us what's going on?" Bolin asked. Korra and Asami were startled to hear Bolin's voice, although they forgot the guys were even there. "Maybe we can help."

Korra smiled and turned her attention to the guys. "Asami wants to dance with someone and is too afraid to ask him because she's afraid of rejection. And won't let me ask him for her."

"Oh, is that all?" Bolin asked. "I hear enough of that kind of talk from Mako, so I can surely help."

Mako playfully smacked Bolin upside the head. "Hey! You do not."

Bolin then began to sound like Mako. "Oh, Bolin I can't. What if she says no? What if she laughs in my face? Boohoohoo."

That caused Korra and Asami to go into a laughing fit. And Mako's cheek turned a light shade of pink.

"She's my friend and thing get complicated," Bolin said still acting like Mako. Which also cause his cheeks to turn a deep shade of red. To try to cover it up Mako walked around and stood next to Korra to get a drink. Which also caused his cheeks to become more impossibly red.

Korra and Asami just couldn't stop laughing the whole time. But soon it dawned on them that Bolin was talking about one of them.

Korra and Asami looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Through Asami's eyes Korra saw that she was trying to say Bolin was talking about you. And Korra was trying to say that there was no way that Mako could possibly like her.

And to prove it Korra did something that she knew was going to result in Asami yelling at her, but right then and there she really didn't care.

"Hey, Bolin, can I ask you something?" Korra asked. Asami thought Korra was going to ask which girl he was talking about, but asked something completely different.

"Sure, what?" Bolin asked.

"Would you like to dance with Asami?" Korra asked before Asami figured out what she was really going to ask. Asami's eyes went wide with shock. So did Bolin and Mako's.

"Wait, so this whole time you girls were talking about me?" Bolin asked surprised, but soon looked pleased. "Why, I would love to." He held his hand out.

Asami still had wide eyes, but soon relaxed and took his hand.

As they walked over to the dance floor Mako turned and saw Korra refilling her cup.

"I hope you realized that Asami is going to kill you later," Mako pointed out.

"No she won't. Yeah she'll probably be a little angry at me, but she'll thank me later," Korra said proudly.

"So...," Mako said awkwardly.

"So tell me," Korra started.

"Tell you what?" Mako asked confused.

"Who was Bolin talking about. Asami?" Korra questioned. "Or me." She said after a moment.

Mako's redden once again.

'Damnet Bolin, look what you've gotten me into.'

Mako thought to himself.

"Why do you care anyways?" Mako asked trying to avoid the question as long as possible.

"Well, I don't want to see you getting hurt. That's all," Korra said with slightest of pinks wanting to make an appearance.

"Is that all to it Korra?" Mako questioned skeptically. "Or is there more?"

"Well, of course there's more," Korra started. "Asami, as you can probably already tell, _really_ likes Bolin."

"And you?" Mako asked suddenly very interested in where this conversation was heading.

"I like you," Korra said. But quickly added, "But like you said things get complicated. Right?"

"I only said that to get Bolin to quit asking me all those stupid questions. The truth is, Korra I-" Mako was cut off by Tarrlok laying a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra, I didn't know you and Asami had such an _interesting_ first meeting," Tarrlok said.

"I guess you don't know everything you think you do, now. Huh?" Korra said angrily.

"That's it," Tarrlok said rudely. Then grabbing Korra's forearm roughly, he said, "We need to have a talk."

Mako saw the fear and sacredness in Korra's eyes as Tarrlok said that.

Soon Tarrlok was _dragging_ Korra into a hallway. And Mako quickly went to get Asami and Bolin.

* * *

When Mako saw Tarrlok take Korra forcefully down a hallway, he didn't know what was going on. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to find Bolin and Asami.

"Bolin!" Mako called out. "Asami!"

"What bro?" Bolin asked from behind him. Mako turned to see Asami latched onto Bolin's arm looking very perplexed.

"It-it's Korra," Mako stammered out. "I think she's in trouble."

"Dude, what do you mean 'you think Korra's in trouble?'" Bolin asked sternly.

"I was talking to Korra, and Tarrlok came and put a hand on her shoulder and said 'I didn't know you and Asami had a very interesting first meeting' and then Korra said 'I guess you don't know everything you think you do now, huh?' and that must have really pissed Tarrlok off because he roughly grabbed Korra's arm and practically dragged her into that hallway over there," Mako said pointing to the hallway they went down.

"I don't he tried to hurt her that bad. Look," Asami said nodding to the top of the stairs with a bunch of reporters at the bottom of it.

"Oh no," Mako and Bolin said in unison.

"If you would be so kind, they just have a few questions," Tarrlok told Korra pushing her in front of the crowd.

"Avatar Korra!" The first reporter called out. "You witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra cleared her throat. "I think… He presents a _real_ problem." she replied shyly.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's Task Force?" Another reporter demanded. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going _after _Amon?" Mako, Bolin and Asami saw Korra look at them very quickly before she turned her attention back to the crowd of reporters.

"Well… I…" She looked lost and nervous and...scared? Asami was sure that and she was sure everyone else saw it too, but the reporters weren't backing down. They just kept pressuring her.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" He accused.

"What? No… I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Asami heard anger now, and she felt a matching anger. Along with Mako and Bolin.

"This is ridiculous," Mako muttered fiercely. "Why isn't someone stopping this?"

"Like Tenzin," Bolin pleaded, voice small.

Mako looked over to the airbending Master who stood paralyzed, just like the rest of them. He looked like he desperately wanted to intervene, but Mako understood why he couldn't. It wasn't just Korra who was cornered in this inquisition – it was the Avatar, and she was a public figure. In a sense, she _belonged_ to the public, and the public – in the form of the press – had a right to demand she fulfill her obligations. It was disgusting and infuriating that Tarrlok would use that fact against her, when she clearly wasn't ready to face it, but there was nothing that any of them could do to actually stop it.

"You promised to serve this city," still another reporter shot at her, "Aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro Bending is more important than fighting the Revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you _afraid_ of Amon?"

Korra finally snapped. "I'm not _afraid_ of anybody!" She yelled out furiously. Asami watched her struggle for calm. "If the city needs me then…" she clenched her fist and looked out over the crowds with resolve. "I'll join Tarrlok's Task Force and help fight Amon," she declared.

Immediately, Tarrlok was by her side again. "There's your headline, folks!" He announced grandly, putting an arm around Korra's shoulders. He stood there with her posing with her for pictures, but Korra soon did the unthinkable. She shimmed out of Tarrlok's grasped and tears started streaming.

She hurried down the stairs, but the reporters started to surround her.

"Avatar Korra," the reporters all yelled at once closing in on her.

"Leave me alone!" Korra announced, but the reporters just kept shouting at her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She bended the Earth around her so she was surrounded by rock walls.

All the reporters gasped at once at what the Avatar did, but they _still _didn't back down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Korra screamed.

She bended the Earth back down, and bended fire around her to block the reporters from her. Soon she was lifted in the air by an Airbender. She looked around to see Jinora airbending her away from the reporters.

She was soon set back down on the ground next to Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema and Tenzin.

"Korra, are you okay?" Pema asked very concerned.

"I-I w-want to l-leave," Korra announced crying.

"Understandable," Tenzin agreed. "Pema take Korra and the kids back to Air Temple Island. I'm going to give Tarrlok a piece of my mind!"

"Tenzin y-you don't have to d-do that," Korra stuttered out.

"KORRA!" Mako, Bolin and Asami called out.

"Mako, Bolin, Asami," Korra said when they were right in front of her. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Where are we going," Bolin asked.

"Air Temple Island," Korra responded simply.

"Great," Asami said trying to lighten the mood. "I've never been there. Is it cool?"

"It's amazing!" Ikki said cheerfully.

"Well, I can't wait to go," Asami said.

"Well, it looks like you'll have you chance, beautiful one," Meelo said.

"Come on, let's go home," Pema said.

Soon they all started walking out of the gala and into the Satomobiles.

* * *

Once they all were outside they saw the drivers in the Satomobiles saw them and started up the cars.

"Okay, now," Pema said calmly. "Asami, Bolin, Mako, Korra, you guys can go in that car. Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, you kids can go with me."

"Awwwwww," Ikki and Meelo groaned loudly.

"Come on Ikki and Meelo. I'm sure Asami, Bolin and Mako just want to make sure Korra's okay," Jinora said also calmly. She walked over to the still crying Korra. "Korra, you're safe now. Don't worry, okay? If those reporters ever come around you again just give them a piece of your mind. Got it?"

"Got it," Korra said smiling. Jinora nodded her head, then followed Pema and the other kids to the car.

"Okay then. Korra, time to go," Asami said wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulders and leading her to the car.

Once they got to the car Mako opened the door and Korra got in first. Then Asami, Bolin and Mako. Korra sat on the front bench with Asami and Mako and Bolin on the back bench, facing each other.

"So...Korra," Bolin started. "How are you feeling."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra said wiping her eyes dry.

"Korra," Mako started.

"So, Mako," Korra said cutting him off. "What we're going to say in there?"

"In where?" Mako asked.

"In the gala. You started, but Tarrlok cut you off."

"Oh, that. Well...Um...Well...I-" Mako said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spit it out, Mako," Korra and Asami said in unison.

"I was going say that I don't feel the same way," Mako said looking down.

Bolin looked very confused, along with Asami. But Asami already knew that Korra had a crush on Mako, but she still didn't know what was going on.

"Great way to kick me when I'm down," Korra said looking down.

"Korra, as usual, you didn't let me finish," Mako said.

"Doesn't matter," Korra said turning her attention to Asami, as Bolin turned his attention to Mako.

"So, Asami, how was your night?" Korra said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Asami said pulling down a divider that divided Korra and Asami, from Mako and Bolin. They couldn't see the guys and the guys couldn't them, but they could still hear each other.

"What the hell happened!? I thought I told you _not_ to ask him," Asami said rather loudly. Korra just laughed.

"Hm, would you look at that. Mako was right for a change," Korra said smiling.

"Hey!" Mako yelled. That made Korra laugh even harder and Bolin joined in, but Asami was just glaring at Korra.

"What?" Korra asked Asami innocently.

"Don't 'what' me. You know what," Asami said rudely.

"Oh, that, well. I know how much you like him, so I decided to do something about it," Korra replied calmly.

"You," Asami started, but she then realized that her friend was right.

"You know a normal friend would say thank you," Korra said.

"Thank you." Asami gave up on the long speech she had prepared.

* * *

When Mako and Bolin saw Asami pull down the divider, Bolin took that as his chance to talk to Mako about what happened after he and Asami went to dance.

He turned to Mako and was just about to ask when he heard Asami say something.

"What the hell happened!? I thought I told you _not_ to ask him," Asami said rather loudly. Korra just laughed.

"Hm, would you look at that. Mako was right for a change," Korra said.

"Hey!" Mako yelled smiling.

They heard Korra laughing so Bolin laughed to, which caused Mako to scowl him.

"So, Mako," Bolin started, quietly. "What happened after Asami and I left?"

"Well, after you guys left, Korra refilled her drink and I told her that Asami was going to kill her later. You know, because of what she did," Mako said.

"Then what happened?" Bolin started smiling.

"Well she told me that Asami was going to be mad but she'll thank her later. Then she asked the unexpected," Mako said

"What? What? What did she ask?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"She asked which one were you talking about. Her or Asami."

"What did she say when you told her I was talking about her?" Bolin asked. But quickly added this when he saw a look on Mako's face. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No. I was going to, but I got scared. So I asked why she cared anyways."

"Mako, you idiot. What did she say?"

"She told me that she didn't want me to get hurt. That's when I saw the smallest blush known-to-man, creep onto her face," Mako said proudly.

"There's more to it, isn't there Mako," Bolin asked.

"Wow. That's what I asked her. She told me of course there was."

"Which was...," Bolin urged.

"She told me that Asami really likes you. Then asked her what about you?"

"Good to know Asami really likes me," Bolin commented.

"She told me that she liked me too, but I don't think she quite understood what exactly I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she quickly added, but like I said things get complicated."

"Mako, you're and idiot, you know that," Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I know," Mako said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," Bolin said trying to cheer Mako up.

"Yeah, your right."

Asami lifted the divider up.

"I hope you guys are done talking," Asami said.

"Yeah, we're done," Bolin replied.

Mako took his gaze over to Korra to find her looking out her window.

"So, you really like me," Bolin told Asami. That caused Korra's head to jerk up and look at Mako with wide eyes.

"You told him?" Asami questioned Korra harshly.

"No. I told Mako. And Mako wasn't supposed to tell him," Korra said now glaring at him.

"Whops," Mako said apologizing. "Sorry Asami."

"It's okay. A certain someone should have kept their mouth shut," Asami said glaring at Korra.

"Oh, you'll thank me one day," Korra said waving it off.

"Yeah, one day," Asami said.

"If it means anything, I like you too," Bolin interjected.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do," Bolin said moving so that he was sitting next to Asami.

"You know Bolin, this bench is only meant for two," Korra said after being pushed up against the window. "Never mind this. Scoot over Mako." Korra moved over so that she was sitting, and touching, Mako.

"Take it you got run out of your own seat," Mako teased.

"Yeah, something like that," Korra said turning her attention out the window.

Before they knew it they were at the pier, and the boat was there, waiting to take them back.

"Well, here we are," Korra announced getting out of the car.

Pema and the kids were also getting out of the car. Ikki, Meelo and Jinora all raced to the boat.

Pema met the teenagers in front of the ramp that lead to the boat.

"Pema, if it's alright with you, I would like to swim back to the Island," Korra said politely.

"It's cold," Pema warned.

"I know."

"When you get there go to the dining-room, I think Tenzin would like to talk with you when he gets there."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Great. See you guys on the Island!" Korra called over her shoulder as she ran to the end of the pier to jump in the water.

As Korra jumped into the water she felt like something wasn't right. But she still kept making her way to the Island. What she didn't know was just how right her feeling was.

* * *

Korra dove into the water, she didn't feel exactly _safe_ in there. So she looked around, but thought it was just her nerves finally getting to her.

'Shake it off Korra. If I'm in real danger, then, well, I am the Avatar,' Korra thought to herself.

Korra waterbended the water around her, and within seconds she was swimming through the water.

She popped her head out of the water to see the boat heading her way. So she decided to wait for the boat.

In about five minutes the boat was right in front of her.

"Took you guys a while," Korra yelled toward Asami.

"Well not everyone can swim at light speed," Asami yelled back smiling.

Korra was just about to dive under the water when she felt something grab her leg. She started kicking, but couldn't break loose.

"Hey, Korra, everything alright down there?" Asami asked.

"Where are the kids?" Korra asked not wanting them to get scared.

"There in the bottom."

"Something's got my foot." Korra was still kicking.

"Mako! Bolin!" Asami called trying to remain calm.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked.

"Something's got Korra's foot," Asami replied.

"What! Korra are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. I'm- Awwww" Korra screamed being pulled under water.

"KORRA!" Mako, Bolin and Asami said in unison.

As Korra was being pulled under water she got a good look at who or what was pulling her under. That's when she saw it. An Equalist.

She tried waterbending and was able to get the guy off her, but then another one came after her.

She poked her head out of the water once again.

"Guys, get me out of here," Korra yelled.

"You're a waterbender," Bolin reminded her.

"Well- Awwwwww," Korra screamed after the man electrocuted her.

Her friends watched in horror at the thought that there was nothing they could do. They saw Korra scream and fall under water.

"What can we do?" Asami asked Mako.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do," Mako said with pain and sadness heavy in his voice. "We just have to wait until we get to Air Temple Island to tell Tenzin. But do not, under any amount of pressure the kids give you, tell them what really happened."

"Well, what do we tell them then," Bolin asked.

"Tell them that Korra said she wanted to swim a little longer to help clear her head," Mako replied.

"That does sound like something she would do," Asami whispered.

"But we can tell Pema, right Mako," Bolin asked.

"Yes, we can tell Pema. But not unless she asks and not unless the kids aren't around," Mako replied. "Got it?"

"Got it," Bolin and Asami said in unison.

Soon they were back at the Island. And, of course, Ikki, Meelo and Jinora asked where Korra was when they got to the dining-room.

"Korra's still swimming," Mako answered.

Pema saw that there was something wrong. So she had the kids go get ready for bed.

Pema, then ushered the teenagers into the living area. The room farthest away from the kids bedrooms.

"Okay, tell me what's really going on," Pema demanded.

"Well, when the boat was about half-way here, Korra decided to say hello," Asami started. "While we were talking Korra said that she felt something grab her foot. So I called Mako and Bolin over in case there was something they could do."

"But after we got over there we saw Korra moving around and Asami told us that something caught her foot," Bolin continued.

"We heard Korra scream, and didn't know what was going on until we saw her being pulled underwater. Soon she came up and said that an equalist was down there," Mako continued.

"Then, we heard her scream and saw her shaking really hard. Then she went under, and didn't come back up," Asami finished now starting to cry, along with Bolin. Mako held his ground though.

What none of them knew, was that the kids were on the other side of the door eavesdropping.

"Oh dear," Pema said. "Well, there's nothing we can do until Tenzin gets here."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Jinora said.

"Jinora, what are you doing here you should be in your room," Pema said surprisingly calmly for someone who was crying.

"I'm not alone," Jinora said as Ikki and Meelo's heads poked into the room.

"Mommy, is Korra going to be alright," Ikki asked tears swelling up in her eyes. Along with Jinora and Meelo.

"I don't know." Just then Tenzin walked into the room to see his wife and kids and Bolin and Asami all crying. Tenzin walked over to the only person who wasn't crying. Well, he tried not to anyways.

"Mako, what is the meaning of this?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra was taken by Equalists," Mako said quietly.

"What? But...How...Why...What happened!" Tenzin said nearly exploding.

Mako then retold what happened earlier with the help of the crying Asami and Bolin.

"Pema, why? Why did you let Korra swim back to the Island?" Tenzin said calmly.

"Don't blame mom, dad," Jinora said crying. "You know how persuasive Korra can be."

"Sweety, I'm not blaming your mother. I was just wondering," Tenzin said walking over to his kids.

"Mr. Tenzin, sir?" Bolin started. " How are we going to find Korra?"

"Dad," Jinora said excitedly wiping her eyes. "The Equalists might have left us some clues as to where they have her."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Pema and Asami all said at once.

"Well, Equalists aren't always the most thoughtful when it comes to not leaving any clues behind," Jinora said simply.

"Where are you getting at?" Mako asked.

"You guys said they were underwater. Correct?"

"Correct," Mako, Asami and Bolin said in unison.

"Well, it they're not waterbenders, or any bender for that matter, then how were able to breath?"

"Hm, that is something to consider, Jinora," Tenzin said thoughtfully.

"Well then, they may have left something behind. Something that they didn't realize they left behind."

"Something like a breathing device," Mako said.

"That something is called and breathing tube," Asami said causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

Bolin shook his head smiling.

"Well, then Jinora, how will we be able to see what they may have left behind?" Tenzin asked.

"Airbending."

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

"We put an air bubble around our heads and go underwater. I do it all the time," Jinora said simply.

"That might just work. Wait, what? You do it all the time?" Tenzin asked.

"Don't worry dad, the White Lotus Waterbending Guards go under with me."

"Okay, good."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this," Mako said turning toward the door, along with Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"Now you kids wait just a moment," Pema said. "As much as we all want to go save Korra, we have to wait until tomorrow. One, it's cold; and two, it's dark out."

"Mom has a point," Jinora agreed.

"Kids, go to bed. We can begin our quest tomorrow, bright and early," Tenzin ordered. He then turned his attention to the teens as the Pema lead the kids to bed. "You kids can follow me to the guest bedrooms."

The three teens followed Tenzin down the sleeping hall. Tenzin first stopped at a room that had a water tribe symbol on the door.

"This is korra's room. Asami you can sleep in here, if you would like," Tenzin said sadly at Korra's name.

"Thank you," Asami said bowing. She then entered the room, followed by Tenzin, Mako and Bolin.

"You may use Korra's clothes if you'd like to. They're in that door," Tenzin said ushering to the dresser that had some of Korra's water tribe getup on it.

"Thank you," Asami said bowing once more.

"Follow me gentlemen," Tenzin said exiting the room.

After they left Asami to a look at Korra's room for the first time.

'Wow, Korra. I never knew you were so homesick,' Asami said looking at Korra's desk that had pages of letters, hand-drawn water tribe symbols and a personal book.

Asami looked around some more. She saw a closet next to the door that contained more of Korra's clothes.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it to a crying Mako.

"Mako? A-Are you crying?" Asami asked shocked.

"I-I just w-want Korra to c-come back safely," Mako said trying not to cry.

"Mako, I know this may not be the right time to ask, but did Korra ever mention to you or Bolin if she was homesick?" Asami spat out.

"No. Why?"

"I was looking at her desk and saw these," Asami said walking over t Korra's desk. "I know it sounds like snooping, but I-"

"Hey, calm down. Tenzin told you to be in here. He wouldn't have put you in here if he didn't expect you to look around," Mako said chuckling. "It's like setting a tray full of fish in front of a polar bear-dog at telling her not to eat it."

"True. But what does this mean then."

Mako walked over to where Asami was and saw what she was talking about. All the papers, drawings and books full of writing.

"Maybe she is homesick and just not tell us."

"Oh well. When we find her we'll ask."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that Mako turned to leave. And Asami put on a night gown and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Mako woke up at the crack of dawn, but Bolin was still asleep.

He got up out of bed put on some clothes, and went outside to practice his firebending.

"Good morning, Mako," A young female voice said.

Mako turned to see Jinora standing a good eight feet away. "Oh, hey Jinora. Good morning to you too."

"We're going to find her, Mako. Don't worry," Jinora said walking over to the gazebo.

"I know, I just can't shake the feeling that something just isn't right about how they captured her." That halted Jinora.

She turned to face Mako. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how did they know that Korra was going to swim back here," Mako pointed out.

"Hm. I don't know."

"Good morning Mako, Jinora," Tenzin said calmly.

"Dad, Mako has a good point about Korra's disappearance," Jinora said calmly.

"What is that, Mako?" Tenzin said addressing Mako.

"How did the Equalist know that Korra was going swim back here?" Mako replied.

"Good point. I'm not sure, but with that point I don't think we should waste any more time just standing here talking and let's get in the water."

"Really?" Jinora questioned.

"Yes. Show me what exactly you were talking about last night."

"Okay," Jinora said getting into her airbending stance. She started doing some moves that Mako didn't know. Soon, there was an air bubble surrounding Jinora's face. Jinora then showed her father how to do it. Then, soon enough, there was an air bubble around his head.

"Wow! Jinora, did you invent that?" Mako asked.

"No, Grandpa Aang did," Jinora replied.

"Okay, Jinora, time to go," Tenzin said. "Mako, I'll give you and air bubble too."

Then, they all walked to the end of the pier and Jinora jumped in the water first. Once she was in she formed her air bubble and dove under. Then Tenzin and Mako did the same thing.

Thanks to their air bubbles they could still talk to each other, as if they were on land.

Tenzin, Mako and Jinora all went over to where Korra got captured and looked around.

"I'm going to look over here," Jinora said. Tenzin nodded.

When Jinora go there she saw a bottle with a note in it and a rod. She picked both of them up and put the note in her pocket and the rod out in front of her to show her father. But when Jinora picked up the rod she saw an Equalist come out after her. With another rod.

"Dad! Help!" Jinora screamed. Tenzin and Mako looked over at Jinora and saw an Equalist in front of her. Mako swam over to Jinora and pulled her away from the Equalist and Tenzin, since he was under water all he could do was push the water. Soon the Equalists left, but not because of anything that Mako or Tenzin did, they just up and left.

"Come on, let's go back to the Island," Tenzin said swimming over to Jinora and Mako. He took Jinora out of Mako's arms and into his own. "Are you okay, Jinora?"

"My arm really hurts," Jinora replied. Tenzin nodded his head then swam back to the Island with Mako right behind him.

When they got to the Island the saw Pema, Ikki, Bolin, Meelo, Asami and The White Lotus guards all waiting. Tenzin still had Jinora in his arms when they got up on the pier.

"Tenzin, what happened to Jinora?" Pema asked worriedly.

"We ran into some Equalists and Jinora got hurt," Tenzin admitted knowing the truth would come out sooner or later.

"Jinora, are you okay, sweety?" Pema asked.

"I'm fine. But I found a note in a bottle when I was out there," Jinora said getting down and pulling out the bottle.

Jinora handed the note to Asami. Asami read the note to herself quickly the read out aloud. She read:

_"Hello airbenders, this is Amon. I knew one of you guys would figure out my trick."_ Everyone looked at Jinora._ "If you ever want to see Korra again, you must do exactly as I say."_

"I knew this would happen," Tenzin said under his breath.

Asami continued. _"This is what I want you to do. I want you to go to have a press conference, and tell the press that anyone caught bending will be put in jail. Make that a law. I'll be listening. Go to the same spot you found this note and follow my next instructions."_

"Well, looks like we don't have a choice. We have to make it a law," Tenzin said.

"Jinora, I need you to take Ikki and Meelo and go into the house and get me my make-up bag, and I'll do your and Ikki's make-up, okay?" Asami whispered to Jinora so only she could hear. Jinora nodded her head happily.

"Come on, Ikki, come on Meelo. We have to get something for Asami. I'll tell you guys on the way," Jinora said walking toward the house.

"What did you do that for?" Bolin asked.

"There's more," Asami said when the kids were out of earshot._"If you don't I will personally kill the Avatar, when she's in the Avatar State."_

"What's so special about the Avatar being killed in the Avatar State?" Asami asked.

"If the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State the Avatar will cease to exist," Tenzin said.

"Are you going to pass the law?" Mako asked.

"I have no choice, but once we have Korra and she's safe we'll undo the law."

"Good. I can't imagine life without bending," Bolin said. He looked over and saw Pema and Asami glaring at him. "Whops, sorry."

Pema and Asami just shrugged it off and walked to the house to start dinner.

"I'll head down to City Hall and tell the other councilmembers about the new law we need to pass," Tenzin said heading over to Oogi.

Mako and Bolin just looked over to each other.

"Mako, I think we need to talk," Bolin said.

"Okay. Let's head to the end of the pier to talk," Mako agreed walking to the end of the pier with Bolin in tow.

* * *

As Mako and Bolin walked down to the end of the pier they heard the waves from the ocean hitting the boat.

"So, Bo, what do you want to talk about?" Mako asked as they sat down.

"Well, for starters, you haven't even shed a tear since korra was kidnapped," Bolin replied putting his feet into the water. "And don't tell me you did it so I didn't have to see you looking weak."

"Well, Asami saw me crying." Bolin looked at Mako, wide-eyed. "I went to her room to ask her how she was handling it since she's Korra's best friend, and you were asleep already. But when I got to her- Korra's room the tears just came, and I couldn't just head back to our room because I already knocked. While we were talking she told me that she found some of Korra's drawings and writings on the South Pole and asked me if Korra ever said anything about being homesick. She never told me or Asami, but seeing how she can tell you anything as well, we were wondering if she ever told you that she was homesick. So did she?"

"Yeah. She told me that about a week ago," Bolin said. "We were at Narooks' and she told me the food reminded her of the South Pole. That's when I asked her if she missed her home, and she told me that it wasn't her home she missed, but her parents and Master Katara."

"Wow, I never knew she missed them so much," Mako said.

"Mako, Bolin!" Ikki said cheerfully making the bending brothers turn around to look. They saw Ikki and Jinora and...Meelo? All wearing make-up. "Look what Asami did."

"Meelo begged her to do his make-up too," Jinora said looking at the guys faces.

"Don't I look pretty?" Meelo asked.

"Yeah, 'bout as pretty as a polar bear-dog in a dress," Bolin said under his breath. Jinora laughed at that comment.

"Jinora, what are your thoughts on your make-up," Mako asked.

"I have no words," Jinora replied.

"Well, I think she looks beautiful," Asami said walking down the pier.

"Hey Asami," Bolin said. "Why exactly did you do Meelo's make-up?"

"He begged me too."

"Asami's right, Jinora. You do you beautiful," Mako said causing her to lightly blush.

"Thank you, Mako. I forgot to thank you for helping me out there," Jinora said looking toward the ocean.

"You're welcome."

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo," Tenzin called. "Time for dinner."

"Okay," Jinora said walking toward the Temple.

"Asami, Mako, Bolin. Dinner's ready," Tenzin told them.

They all walked toward the Temple. When they got inside they saw Pema setting plates on the table. Soon came out the food and Jinora was helping her.

They all took their places around the table. Tenzin and Pema sat on one side of the table. Ikki and Jinora on the right side of the table. Bolin and Asami on the left. And Mako and Meelo sitting at the end of the table facing Tenzin and Pema.

Tenzin then blessed the food and they ate. Pema cooked traditional airbender food.

"Thank you for dinner, Pema," Asami said. "It tastes great."

"Thank you. It's traditional airbending food," Pema replied.

"So, Tenzin," Mako started. "How is the new law working out?"

"I told the other council members about our situation, and they agreed to it. I told them that as soon as Korra is back, then bending will be aloud again.," Tenzin said.

"Good. Now, when do we get the next note?"

"Yeah, daddy, when do we get the next note to save Korra?" Ikki asked very loudly.

"Tomorrow. We don't make the announcement until tomorrow," Tenzin replied calmly.

After dinner Asami helped Pema clean the table. Once the table was cleared, Pema put the kids to bed, then went to her and Tenzin's room to go to bed.

Asami also went to bed. Soon followed by Mako and Bolin to theirs.

'I hope you're okay, Korra,' Mako thought. 'Then I can tell you how I really feel.' After that thought he fell asleep.

The next morning Tenzin and Mako went out to get the next note, and Tenzin told Jinora to stay at the pier and wait.

When they got back Mako handed the note to Asami to read. Asami quickly read the note to herself, then aloud.

_"Good, I'm surprised you actually did what I said. Now for my next instruction. I want the people the Avatar cares dearly about to come to Yue Bay at midnight tonight. I know who you are too. Korra won't stop talking about them. They are Tenzin." _Everyone looked at Tenzin. _"Bolin." _Everyone looked at Bolin, who had a smile on his face for being one of Korra's most cared people. _"Asami."_ Everyone was already looking at her. _"And Mako." _Everyone already knew Mako was going to be one of them.

"That's all," Asami announced. She put the note back when she stopped.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Bolin asked.

"There's more on the back, but," she said looking at it closely. "I don't recall ever seeing this penmanship before."

"Can I take a look," Jinora asked.

"Sure." Asami handed the note over the Jinora who was frowning, but then smiled and twirled in the air.

"Jinora, why are you so happy?" Tenzin asked.

"Because it's Korra's handwriting," Jinora said proudly. She then started reading the note.

_"Hey, guys. You all are probably worried sick, but have no fear for the Avatar is here."_ They all laughed at that and the way Jinora said it. _"I know you guys just laughed at what I said. Anyways, I have a plan. So listen closely, especially you, Mako, you have a big part in it all."_ Asami, Bolin, Mako and Tenzin all moved in closely._ "What I need you to do is act like you guys want me back more than ever, like you guys would trade your own lives for mine. You guys are probably thinking that there is no way you will do it, but I escaped with some Equalist weapons and laid them down on the beach, but they recaptured me. Please come, and no bending Mako."_

"That's it," Jinora said.

"Big part?" Mako said.

"I think she meant with the acting, bro. You're not the best actor," Bolin said laying a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"All we can do now is wait," Tenzin said. He looked over at Jinora who was still reading the note. "Jinora, everything alright?"

"Something isn't right about her note," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"Well," Jinora started. "It doesn't sound like anything she would write. I mean, we all know she's powerful and fearless, but she wouldn't write it like that. And if she escaped, then why put Equalist weapon around on Yue Bay? Why have you guys act when she already knows that you guys would do that?"

"She has a point," Tenzin agreed.

Jinora then held up the note to the sun.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

"What!?" Mako, Bolin and Asami said in unison.

"The thing I just read is a cover up. There's more, but it's hard to read, because the light isn't very good."

"Here, let me see it," Mako said taking the note. He then lit a small fire in the palm of his hand and read the note.

_"Guys, it's a trick. They're planning on ambushing you at Yue Bay. Be on your top guard. Bolin, protect Asami at all costs. Or Asami use the Equalist weapon hidden under a rock on the shore of Yue Bay. Don't worry, Bolin knows what rock I'm talking about. If not, it's the rock he bended when he showed me that he could turn it into something different. It's an irregular soft rock."_

"Ohhhh, now I know what rock she's talking about," Bolin said smacking his forehead.

"That's all," Mako announced. "Good thinking Jinora!"

"Yeah! That was amazing," Asami agreed.

"Thanks," Jinora replied.

They all went back to the Air Temple and into the living area and Bolin and Asami told the little airbenders stories about Korra doing stupid, yet very funny things. The kids were laughing so hard they had to hold their sides. Mako, Pema and Tenzin were also listening and laughing along.

"Mako? Do you have anything to say about Korra? It doesn't even have to be funny," Ikki said after her laughter died down.

"Sorry. I can't think of anything off the top of my brain at the moment," Mako said. "Do you have any requests on what you want me to tell you about?"

"You probably shouldn't have said that," Jinora said.

"Why not?"

"Oh oh. Tell us about the first time you and Korra kissed," Ikki said.

"That's why," Jinora said gesturing to Ikki.

"Oh...Um...Well," Mako stuttered.

"Mako, you don't have to answer," Jinora said.

"Well, it was when we were all in the South Pole," Mako started ignoring Jinora's comment and the real first time the kissed. "I told her something-"

"What did you tell her?" Ikki asked.

Mako looked at Tenzin, and he nodded his head sadly. "I um, told her I loved her."

"Awwwww," Ikki and Pema said.

"But after I said it she ran and jumped on Naga and left. Tenzin came out then and told me that we have to be patient with her. But I followed her. When I got there I saw her looking to her right talking to someone, but no one was there. Then she looked forward and down and then she airbended herself in the air, and then firebended, airbended, earthbended and waterbended-"

"Oh, what did it look like? When she bended all the elements?" Asami asked.

"Well, she had an air funnel surrounding her, and the water from the ocean went up past over her head. And the fire went in a circle around her then out far, same with the earth and air. It wasn't something I thought I would ever see."

"Wow, she really is the best Avatar," Meelo said.

"Then what happened?" Ikki asked.

"Then, she slowly put herself back down on the ground and turned around to face me. I held out my arms and she ran into them."

"Did you twirl her around like in the books?" Ikki asked spinning around.

"Yeah," Mako said blushing.

"Then what?" Pema asked.

"She said she loved me too and kissed me." Mako was blushing like crazy.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Bolin said wiping a stray tear causing everyone to laugh like crazy.

"Mako?" Jinora said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us about the first time you guys met?"

"Sure. Bolin brought her to the waiting room in the Pro Bending Arena-"

"-And you weren't happy at all," Bolin interjected.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know her at the time. Anyways, Bolin brought her over to meet me, she introduced herself nicely and I was rude. Then it was time for the match to start, and Bolin, Hasook and I left. When we came back I talked to Hasook and was shocked that she was still there-"

"And you said 'oh, you're still here' and she said 'oh, you're still a jerk'," Bolin said using his impression on Mako and Korra's voices making everyone laugh.

"Yes, well, anyways, I went over to my locker and I heard her ask Bolin if he could show her some moves, then he said yes, and said that he wasn't sure how his earthbending would translate to her waterbending. Now, at first we didn't know she was the Avatar, okay? Anyways, she said that she was actually an earthbender, and he got nervous and embarrassed. She told him that she was also a waterbender and a firebender and Bolin was confused, once again, and I said she was the Avatar and I was and idiot-"

"-And she said both are true," Bolin interjected again.

"That's how we first met."

"Okay, kids, I think you've heard enough stories about Mako and Korra and Bolin and Asami, now it's time for bed," Pema announced.

The kids reluctantly left the room and into their rooms.

"Three more hours, then we can leave," Tenzin said looking at the wall clock.

* * *

"Okay, I think it's about time we headed out," Tenzin announced.

"But you guys still have half an hour left," Pema said sadly.

"I know, but it will take a little while to get there and we still need a plan."

"Well, why didn't you guys make a plan while you were waiting around here?"

"We were, but we thought it was best if we waited until we were on Oogi to say it aloud."

"Be careful," Pema said hugging them all.

"We will, don't worry. If the children get scared have them sleep in our room."

"Okay."

"I think it's time to leave," Tenzin said addressing the teenagers.

Tenzin led Bolin, Asami and Mako out to the bison stables and onto Oogi.

Once they were in the air Tenzin told his idea of a plan.

"Once we get there Bolin will have to get Asami the weapon on matter what. My idea would be not to bend until Bolin has Korra."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin, can you bend yourself underground to a different place?"

"Yes."

"You do that to where Korra is and bring her back to us, then we can bend. Got it?"

"Got it," Mako, Bolin and Asami said in unison.

"Asami, do you have a plan?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. I think we should go in for the attack, but it depends on how Korra looks," Asami said.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Well, if they treated Korra badly, then we attack carefully. If she looks okay, then we attack hard."

"Not a bad idea," Mako said. "Bolin, your turn."

"Okay, so we attack no matter what, but the catch is we get shocked."

"WHAT!?" Asami, Mako and Tenzin yelled.

"Don't worry, if Korra sees us down then she'll do something to help us, something powerful."

"You mean, go into the Avatar State?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes."

"Mako, your turn."

"Okay, well, since Asami's dad is an Equalist then if he's there then Asami could pretend to join their side and rescue Korra, then come join us again," Mako said.

"Okay, not a bad idea," Tenzin said.

"Well, if we can't decide what to do, then why don't we do one of each."

"Not a bad idea, Mako," Bolin said. "Okay, so which ones?"

"Well, I think we should do the one part where Bolin goes underground," Mako said.

"Okay, if that fails then Asami goes in, and if that fails then Bolin's idea, and if that fails then we do Asami's idea and attack if Korra looks alright," Tenzin said.

"Okay," Asami, Mako and Bolin all said in unison.

Once they arrived at Yue Bay they got off and Tenzin sent Oogi off to hide so he wouldn't get hurt.

They waited about ten minutes until the saw the Equalist coming their way with Korra.

Korra had chains on her wrists and ankles and she had purple bruises on her arms and face and her hair was very messy.

"Oh no," Asami said under her breath.

Soon the Equalists and Korra was about ten feet in front of Asami, Bolin, Tenzin and Mako.

"So you guys came after all," Amon's right-hand-man said.

"We didn't have a choice. We wanted our friend back," Asami said.

"So?"

"So?" Asami said stepping forward. Bolin laid a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. "You took my best friend and all you can say is 'so'?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Give us back Korra," Tenzin said.

"You're going to have to fight me for her."

"Fine, I will."

"No Tenzin! He's just trying to bait you!" Korra yelled. The man punched Korra in her side, and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Korra!" Mako yelled moving toward her. Bolin grabbed Mako and pulled him back.

Next, Bolin backed up and went underground and got Korra.

"What the?" the man said when Korra disappeared.

The Equalists started to attack.

"Bolin! Get Korra out of here!" Asami yelled.

Bolin ran back to the docks with Korra in his arms. What he didn't know was that five Equalists were following him.

* * *

"Bolin, what's going on?" Korra asked quietly while Bolin ran and carried her.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry," Bolin said reassuringly.

Korra was on the verge of passing out, but she tried to remain strong.

Soon the Equalists that were following them, soon surrounded Bolin and Korra. One of the Equalists came up from behind Bolin and zapped him. He dropped Korra, and then fell to the ground.

"Bolin," Korra choked out.

"Korra, bend yourself out of the chains," Bolin told her.

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Just then another Equalist came up from behind Korra.

"Amon took her bending away," he said.

Bolin was in so much shock that he didn't say anything.

There Equalists came up to the other one and all four shocked Korra with their rods. Korra screamed so loud that Bolin had to cover up his ears. Soon Korra passed out.

"KORRA!" Bolin, Asami, Mako and Tenzin all yelled.

Bolin turned around to see Asami, Mako and Tenzin all running towards them without any Equalists following them. That made Bolin smile a little.

Mako then helped Bolin up off the ground and Tenzin and Asami fought off the Equalists. When the Equalists retreated Tenzin picked Korra up in his arms and carried her back to Oogi with Asami, Mako and Bolin in tow.

When they got to Oogi Tenzin got up first and laid Korra down in the saddle. Next Asami, Bolin and Mako got in.

Asami and Bolin sat on either side of Korra, discussing a way to get the chains off her.

"I have an idea," Mako said causing Bolin and Asami to look at him hopefully. "Scoot back, just in case."

Mako then stuck out his index finger and lit a torch like fire and melted the chains apart on her wrists and ankles.

"Bolin, what happened?" Asami asked.

Bolin then explained to them what all happened after he and Korra ran away.

"I hope Korra will be alright," Asami said looking down at Korra, who was sleeping, after Bolin finished.

"Yeah, me too," Mako said.

After about ten minutes they arrived at Air Temple Island. Tenzin told the teenagers to stay on Oogi while he went to go get the Air Acolytes to help Korra.

After a while the Air Acolytes were able to get Korra to her room safely.

A healer on the Island was with Korra, and after about an hour came out to the living area where Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Asami, Bolin and Mako were all waiting.

"How is she?" Tenzin asked as soon as he saw the healer.

"She's resting now, and may not wake up until tomorrow. She has a few cuts and bruises that we need to keep an eye on, and she also has some minor head trauma," the healer said.

"How minor?"

"Well I won't be able to tell you more until she wakes up to confirm our guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she may have some memory loss."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Do not worry, it is just a guess from what she has just been through."

"Thank you doctor."

The healer bowed and left.

"I think it would be best if we all get some sleep," Tenzin announced.

"Okay," everyone said heading to bed.

The next morning Mako, Bolin and Asami all woke up and headed to the living area, where they were greeted by Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema and Tenzin.

"Good morning kids," Tenzin said. "Korra still isn't awake, but she will be shortly."

"I'm going to start cooking breakfast," Pema said motioning the airbending children to come with her.

"She's is awake," the healer from yesterday said walking into the room after Pema and the kids left.

"That's great news," Tenzin said standing up.

"There is a problem though."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, Korra has confirmed our guess, she has indeed lost some of her memory."

The teenagers all gasped in horror.

"I would suggest coming with me to see her, to see who she can and cannot remember."

"Okay. I'll go get Pema and the children," Tenzin said leaving the room.

Asami, Bolin and Mako all followed the healer to Korra's room.

"Hey Korra," Bolin said walking into her room.

"Um, hi?" Korra said very confused.

"Korra, do you know who any of us are?" Asami asked.

Korra thought for a moment then shook her head.

"My name is Asami and this is Bolin, and that's Mako," Asami said.

"Hello."

Just then Pema, Tenzin and the kids walked in.

"Hey Jinora, who are all these people?" Korra asked to the only person she remembered.

"You mean you don't remember any of us?" Jinora asked.

"No. Then only person I remember is you."

"Oh, well then. This is Ikki, Meelo, Asami, Bolin, Mako, my mother Pema and my father Tenzin." Jinora walked over to Korra and sat down next to her. "So, I'm the only person you remember?"

"Seems that way."

"Okay. Well, what do you remember about you?"

"Quiz me and find out."

"Okay. Let's see. Do you remember going to Tarrlok's gala?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember swimming back to the Island?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember getting hurt in the water?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember getting captured by Amon?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember getting rescued?"

"No. I remember being able to escape. Then flying back here on Oogi."

"You remember Oogi?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who Katara is?"

"No."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"No."

"Do you know who Naga is?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's see." Jinora turned her attention to the crowd forming around her and Korra. "Oh! Do you remember anything about being able to bend?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of bender I am?"

"Airbender."

"Do you know what kind of bender Mako, Bolin, Ikki, Meelo and my dad are?"

"Jinora, I don't even know who they are."

"Good point." Jinora laughed.

Korra stared out the window. While she was she started to get a headache and looked away, but the headache only worsened.

"Jinora, my head really hurts," Korra said placing one hand on her head.

"How bad-" Jinora was cut off by Korra leaning over her legs holding her head.

"KORRA!?" Jinora said.

Tenzin ran to go get the healer.

After about five minutes or so Korra's headache just stopped.

"Korra, are you alright?" Jinora asked.

"Water," Korra whispered so only Jinora could hear.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm a waterbender."

That shocked everyone.

"Y-You remember being a waterbender?"

"Yes."

"That's great."

"Jinora, can we take a walk outside?"

Jinora looked over to her father who nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go." Jinora helped Korra out of bed and put on her shoes before leading her out the door and around the Island.

* * *

While Jinora and Korra were outside talking and walking, Jinora just couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right with Korra.

"So tell me," Korra started.

"Tell you what?" Jinora asked.

"How I know all those people."

"Korra, do you know who the Avatar is?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Anyways, Ikki and Meelo and my siblings; my dad is your teacher and my mom is a friend of yours. You live with us, here on the Island. Asami is your best friend, has been since she accidently hit you with her moped. Mako and Bolin are brother and also your best friends."

"Wow, I think I would have remembered being hit by a moped."

Jinora laughed and Korra joined in.

Suddenly, Korra had another headache. This worse than the last one. She crippled over in pain. Jinora didn't know what to do so she just traced circles on Korra's back to help make her feel better. Soon the headache was gone and Korra sat back on the ground right next to Jinora.

"I remembered something else."

"Really? What?"

"Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Tenzin. You guys are all airbenders except Pema, she's a non-bender."

"That's great news. We have to go tell them."

Jinora grabbed Korra's arm and used her airbending speed to run all the way back to the house.

"Mom, dad, Ikki, Meelo. Korra and I have great news," Jinora said once she saw everyone in the dining room.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked calmly.

"Korra remembers us. Ikki, Meelo, mom and you. She also remembers us being airbenders!" Jinora said happily.

The airbenders and Pema all walked over to praise Korra.

But there was quickly another headache. Once the headache was over she stood back up.

"Well, that hurt," Korra said rubbing her head.

"What did you remember?" Jinora asked excitedly.

"I remember Asami hitting me with her moped like you said."

"That's great," Asami said walking up to hug her best friend.

"I'm so happy I remember you Asami," Korra said returning the hug.

"Me too."

"Korra, remember who we are?" Bolin asked expectantly pointing to Mako and himself.

Korra thought long and hard for a moment. "You're Bolin, right? And you're Mako?"

"Yes. Remember anything else about us?"

"No."

"It's okay, it'll come back to you."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"No, I know so. You remembered Asami and the Airbenders within about two, three days. So maybe you'll remember us."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk Bolin."

Bolin and everyone else all laughed at that.

"I'm going to take a walk outside," Korra said a little sadly.

"Okay, want me to come with you?" Asami asked.

"No. I want to go alone." With that Korra left.

She walked over to the end of the pier and sat down and started practicing her waterbending.

The boat then docked and Tahno got off.

"Hello Korra," he said.

"Hi? Do I know you?" Korra asked.

"I'm Tanho, a Pro Bending player."

"Nice to meet you then." Korra went back to her waterbending.

"Well, I thought I would have gotten a little bit more out of Uh-vatar."

"Uh-vatar? Avatar? I'm the Avatar?" Korra said to herself.

Then she got a very painful headache. So bad that she crouched over and screamed. It lasted for about five minutes. Once it was over she passed out and fell into the ocean.

* * *

After korra decided to go take a walk alone that brought up some interesting questions.

"Tenzin, what should we do about Korra?" Mako asked worriedly.

"We must be patient with her. She will remember you and Bolin on her own time," Tenzin replied.

"But, why did she remember you guys already?"

"Well, she lives here with me and my family, she has known Asami a little bit longer then you guys, so my guess is it will just take longer. But you must have faith my boy."

"You're right."

Suddenly, they all heard a scream.

"What the," Bolin said.

"Korra," Asami said under her breath.

"Pema, stay here with the kids. You guys come with me," Tenzin said running out the door followed by Asami, Mako and Bolin.

They asked the Air Acolytes where they saw Korra last. They told them down by the pier.

Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami all ran as fast as they could to the pier.

"She isn't here," Mako complained.

"Wait," Asami said taking off her shoes and jacket.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Mako asked a little panicky.

"She might have fallen in, and I'm going to check and see." Asami dived in the water and soon found who she was looking for.

Asami swam down a little farther and grabbed Korra by the top of her shoulder and swam back to the surface.

"There she is," Bolin said.

"Here, take Korra," Asami said swimming over to the dock.

Bolin and Mako grabbed Korra while Tenzin helped Asami out of the water.


End file.
